Same Memories, Different Life,Different Being
by LeconixXV
Summary: Nicole, a 17 year old girl who lost her life and heart in a heartless out break in Radiant Garden. Now struggles to find out who she is. A new kind of being, a nobody. As number XV, Leconix will live a new life. M for language,yaoi pairings, etc.
1. A New Being Awakens

"W-Where am I…" Nicole staggered up and looked around.

She was in Radiant Garden…Heartless were starting to roam around Radiant Garden and other worlds and her heart taken by a group of Soldier heartless she couldn't fight off alone, even though she wielded her own weapons which were two glove-like weapons which had a beautiful leaf design on it with 5 blades she could move freely on each hand. She became a nobody around the same time as Xehanort, Briag, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, and Lea. Since multiple heartless tried to steal her heart at the same time, her nobody took 5 years to complete. She only had three memories left in her. The day before she was attacked when she watched the sunset with Lea and Isa. The sun setting a beautiful, soft pinkish red while she watched it slowly disappear behind the waves of a nearby ocean, with Lea and Isa at her side. The second being when she received a necklace from her mother, the necklace bearing 3 charms to represent her and her friends. A moon for Isa, a small fire for Lea, and a leaf with fire marks on it. And finally the third, the day the heartless ran loose and all the fighting she did that day until she was surrounded and collapsed with her heart being taken.

"I feel like I know this place, but I don't know what it's called…" She looked around and noticed that she had long blackish brown hair that was waist long and curled around her neck and a bang that covered her right eye. She thought she was alone until she saw a figure appear out of a dark corridor. Nicole took a quick step back thinking this figure was an enemy then heard something jingle against her chest. She looked down and saw her old necklace that she wore around her neck so long ago. "Lea…Isa…" she murmured before noticing that the figure in the black cloak was about 2 feet away from her. Her green eyes which were now faded tried to show anger but nothing was coming to her. She was emotionless.

"Don't even try to feel anything, Nicole." The man said before removing the hood of his coat. He had silver hair that was styled rather oddly. His amber eyes staring her down as he breathed slowly.

"Nicole?" She said slowly.

"Yes that is your name at least it will be until now. You are now a nobody. I am Xemnas, superior of Organization XIII's nobodies. I have come to retrieve you and rename you as one of us."

"A nobody? Organization XIII? Retrieve me?"

Xemnas looked up then back down at her, "You are a nobody a being who does not have a heart. This restrains your ability to feel emotion. You are a hollow shell of your former self, a creature of nothing except darkness. Will you join the Organization? I can give you purpose, Nicole. You can be a somebody, have heart, and be one of us."

Nicole sighed and hesitated a bit before agreeing. "I will join you…"

"You shall now receive your new name." Xemnas snapped his fingers and instantly the letters spelling Nicole appeared in front of her. They began encircling her and she noticed that they began to mix around and an X appeared in the bunch of letters.

"What's the X for…?" She said questioningly and noticed the letters had stopped.

"A mark of the Organization. Since you had such a strong connection with fire, as the one once known as Lea had, you will be chosen to be his trainee since he is the most skilled with fire. You will have few memories of him and he will have few memories of you. Both of you were best friends with another also who I'll let you meet yourself. You shall now be known as Leconix, The Leaf of the Shadowing Fire."

"Leconix..." She said softly before staring down at her old weapons which had now transformed into something similar yet they had special qualities to them. The leaf design had become much more detailed, the blades longer and sharper and had a warm feel to them, and a blackish green leaf rested at the middle that matched the one on her necklace.

"Now come with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a dark corridor and left her at a room that said "XV" in bold letters. "There is a coat on the bed along with boots and some pants. Please come to the end of the hall where you see the bright light when you are ready. You will then meet the other nobodies of the Organization 7 of them other than myself you shall recognize from small memories, 7 you will not know at all.

Leconix let out a sigh then nodded before walking into her room. The room looked rather dull, the colors consisting of white and gray. There was bed with the coat resting on it as well as the pants, and the boots rested at the feet of the bed. She looked around and saw a closet with 2 other coats and 2 pairs of pants and 3 pairs of boots. The room had a window and a nightstand also. She walked over to the nightstand and opened the small compartment in it. Leconix peeked inside and found a condom. "What the hell! Why is there a condom in here! Do they expect me to have sex or something?" Memories from health class in school came back to her. She let out a hollow laugh. Memories coming back every once in a while She threw it aside then got dressed. The coat fit her perfectly and was rather tight around the wrists but it let her move freely. The pants were fine too and the boots had a silver trimming around the ends as she observed them while slipping them on.

While walking down the hallway she looked at each door. No one else was in the hallway so she heard footstep after footstep. Each door marked with a roman numeral under 15. Leconix guessed it had something to do with rank? She sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She stopped and thought of her weapons while she thought of them an outline of her weapon in fire appeared. They became solid then she stared at them not blinking at all. She was different, her weapons, her life… Leconix growled at the memory of her former self dying. "The real Nicole is dead…I'm just a nobody with no one to be" She let her weapons fade away off her hands into a maroon fire before completely disappearing off her arms. Leconix walked down the hallway before being pulling her hood up and being enveloped in the light of The Room Where Nothing Gathers. The Organization was there staring down at her, different faces inspecting her. She stood there her hood still on and waited.

Notes from Author

Okay so this wasn't my first ever fan fiction I've written but it's my first that I've posted on that has to do with my OC (Original Character) Leconix. Most of the later chapters will have random twists to it like for example maybe a trip to the mall or camping idk. So this chapter has no POVs at all and is set rather serious but chapter 2 through however many chapters I write will have Leconix's POV of the events. I'm thinking of including some yaoi couples such as XigDem or SaiXem some others also. I also have an Axel/OC thing in mind as well also but I'm not 100% sure about that. I'm 80% sure ^w^. So please R&R if possible and suggest any yaoi couples,next possible events, or just a plain old fashion review.

-Byeee

Nicole/Leconix


	2. Introductions are Boring

"Welcome members of Organization XII, today we shall welcome another nobody into our ranks. Please welcome number XV, Leconix." I took my hood off and put my hair into place and stared up my eyes looking around the room. I knew half of the members by memory but not the others, and as for the ones that I did know, I didn't know their new names at all and they kinda changed in appearance a bit. "Axel." Xemnas said and I looked and saw the one known as Axel look across over to Xemnas. "What is it now Superior?" I thought "Axel…without the X that spells…Ale? Lae? No wait! Lea!" Xemnas frowned before staring the red headed down and speaking once again.

"XV will be your trainee, she wields fire as well as you yet, she has different weapons." Axel glared at Xemnas before warping to the ground off his chair. Axel looked to the ceiling then back at me as the rest of the members warped away to go back to their missions. "Okay so, um…do you remember your true name?" I stood there for a second before the name popped back into mind. "Nicole…" Axel was shocked for a second then saw the necklace around her neck. "There's no way you were Nicole's nobody!" I growled and watched him then said "Yes I am!" Axel thought of what to do to see if she was telling the truth. He did know this really was the Nicole that he knew and trusted from Radiant Garden but he just wanted to make sure. "Okay what does each one of those charms on the necklace mean?"

"Do we really have to go through with this?" I said rather annoyed. Axel shook his head. "Not really but I just want to know. So answer the question! Got it memorized?" He smirked testing her memory. "Fine… Okay, the moon is Isa, the fire bit Lea, and the leaf is me or at least my former self Nicole." Axel turned "So it's true you really are her nobody…who knew we'd meet again in another life like this." I let out a fake giggle "Looks like who's actually sophisticated, Lea." Axel turned around again "My name's Axel now but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you called me that after all we're old friends." I got pretty bored and sighed. "Am I boring you? If I am we can go introduce you to the rest of the Organization." I nodded and followed him our footsteps ringing through the quiet halls. We stopped at a door that had "II" carved into it with violet paint. "You've already met me and the Superior, so we'll start from Xigbar or as you remember him, Braig's room.

"Hey Xiggy! Open the door!" I could hear footsteps approaching the door before they stopped at the about where the doorknob would be and then they stopped. "What do you want VIII?" Axel frowned "Just open the damn door!" Xigbar opened the door and looked at me. "Well,well,well if it isn't little Leconix last time I saw you, you were 14 but you look like you're 17 now." I looked at him, same scar, same eye patch, yep this was totally Briag. "Well let me see…now you look like you're in your 40's instead of your're mid-twenties." He laughed "As if. It's normal I guess." I walked across the hall to a room with "III" on the door in indigo letters. "Remember Dilan?" I nodded slowly. I chuckled a bit to the memory of Lea complaining how his body hurt after being thrown out of the castle with Isa. Axel knocked on the door while looking down to another part of the hall. A largely built man appeared at the door. 4 dreadlocks fell upon his face with one holding the others in the back in a ponytail.

"Well if it isn't the guy with the uneven eyebrows! They don't grow back so might as well get them done Xaldin." Xaldin growled. "What do you want pyro?" Axel looked at me then back at Xaldin. "No proper introduction to the new member III?" Xaldin just pretty much walked into the room and slammed the door. "Talk about male pms…" I said softly then turned to the right where I saw a bunch of other rooms. "Hey Axel, can we continue this some other day anyways I'm bound to meet the others without an introduction by you." Axel laughed and turned towards where his room was. "Oh okay don't get lost! Your room is at the end! Memorize the location!" I sighed heavily then walked to my room. The thoughts of not having a hearts frustrated me. "The shadows of reality…haunting me….why can't I just have a heart already….?" I got to my room and threw myself on my bed again and slept through a horrible nightmare. Twisting and turning until the breaking dawn

(Not my best work -.-' I was rushed into writing this)


End file.
